This invention relates to an over-mold lever, such as an operating lever, in particular for use in an automotive application.
Known steering column assemblies for vehicles include means for rake and/or reach adjustment which allow the steering column to be moved forwards and backwards and/or up and down in order to suit the comfort of the driver. Such adjustment means incorporate a clamping mechanism operated by a lever to bring the adjustment means into and out of clamped and unclamped conditions.
A number of clamping mechanisms include cams incorporated in the operating end of the over-mold lever itself, these cams being rolling members fitted within the over-mold lever that run over camming surfaces of a facing component to clamp and unclamp the adjustment means.